She is My
by Necromancer Alfan
Summary: -Kaito menemukan seorang gadis di pinggir sungai yang dingin dalam keadaan pingsan. Gadis itu kehilangan ingatannya saat bangun. Apa yang akan Kaito lakukan?-


-Kaito menemukan seorang gadis di pinggir sungai yang dingin dalam keadaan pingsan. Gadis itu kehilangan ingatannya saat bangun. Apa yang akan Kaito lakukan?-

Alfan : Hai, hai, Alfan kembali *Tebar Paku(?)*

Moka : ...

Chocola : ...

All Vocaloid : ...

Alfan : Gak tau mau ngomong apa, langsung aja ya. Yang penasaran silahkah lanjut, yang gak silahkan Tampar tombol back yang tersedia.

.

.

Happy Reading

Tittle :She is My...

Genre : Family

Warning : Gaje, Sesuai EYD (Ejaan Yang Diobrak-abrik), Bahasa gaul terdeteksi, TYPO

Declaimer : selamanya –Ralat- SELAMANYA! Vocaloid bukan punya Alfan. Alfan Cuma minjem chara-nya doank

Chapter 1 : You are...

.

.

"Huff, dinginnya" Keluh seorang pria berambut biru

"Salahmu sendiri, sudah tau musim dingin, kenapa malah makan es krim, dasar bakaito" Sahut seorang gadis berambut twintaiil di sebalahnya

"Yang ku rasakan dingin di kulitku, bukan di mulutku tau!" Elak pria yang dipanggil Bakaito tadi

"Sudah, sudah, Kaito kan memang begitu Miku" Lerai seorang gadis berambut Pink di depan mereka

"Ok, aku belok disini ya" Kata Kaito saat mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangan

"Hati-hati Kaito" Balas gadis berambut Pink

"Sampai besok Bakaito, ayo Luka-chan" Sahut Miku

Mereka-pun melewati jalan yang berbeda.

Kaito P.O.V

"Dasar miku, terserah aku donk mau makan apa" Keluhku pada miku.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat, sudah hampir gelap" Gumanku sambil mempercepat langkahku. Sampai disebuah taman, aku memperlambat langkahku dan melihat kearah taman itu, keadaan tamannya membeku mengingat ini musim dingin

"Oh iya, aku harus cepat!" Seruku sambil berlari. Karena tak memperhatikan keadaan jalan yang licin aku akhirnya terpeleset dan jatuh ke tepian sungai yang ada dibawah hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras

BUGGGHH!

"Aduduh" Keluhku karena merasakan rasa sakit yang ada di punggungku. Ketika aku membuka mataku

"Waaaa!" Teriakku. Aku melihat sesosok manusia ada di depanku. Secara otomatis aku langsung bangkit dan berjalan menjauh

"A-apakah dia sudah mati?" Gumanku. Sosok itu seorang gadis, rambutnya berwarna biru yang panjangnya hanya sampai bahunya, sebagian tubuhnya terendam di air sungai yang dingin, kuperhatikan dia masih bernafas walaupun samar-samar

"Ah, dia masih hidup" Seruku sambil mendekatinya

"He-hey bangunlah!" Kataku sambil mengguncangkan badannya. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung kutarik tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ke rumahku.

"Apa yang kupikirkan, aku harusnya membawanya ke rumah sakit kan" Keluhku ketika tersadar dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan

"Ah biarlah, lagipula jarak kerumah sakit terlalu jauh, lebih baik aku telapon dokter saja" Kataku kemudian. Akupun segera berlari sambil menelepon dokter kenalanku

.

-Skip Time-

.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kiyoteru-san?" Tanyaku pada dokter yang ada di depanku

"Ya, syukurlah dia baik-baik saja, suatu keajaiban mengingat dia tercebur di sungai yang dingin dan keadaannya tak terlalu parah" Jawab dokter bernama Kiyoteru itu sambil berjalan keluar

"Fuhh, syukurlah kalau begitu" Kataku sambil mengikuti langkah kiyoteru-san keluar dari kamar tempat gadis itu tidur

"Mungkin dia akan tidur untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Aku akan datang melihat keadaannya setiap hari, tapi segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit jika keadaannya semakin parah" Kata Kiyoteru-san

"Baiklah Kiyoteru-san" Jawabku

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kaito-kun" Kata Kiyoteru-san sambil memakai sepatunya

"Hati-hati Kiyoteru-san" Jawabku

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh pada gadis itu, dia masih lemah" Goda Kiyoteru-san sambil memasang wajah aneh

"A-apa maksudmu orang tua! Walaupun dia sudah sehat, aku tak akan melakukan apapun!" Seruku

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" Kata Kiyoteru-san sambil menutup pintu rumahku

"Huh, dasar dokter mesum!" Keluhku. Aku langsung bejalan ke ruang tamu dan merebahkan tubuhku di sofa panjang yang ada disana

"Huf, capeknya, Gadis itu bagaimana ya?" Gumanku sambil melihat ke langit-langit rumahku

"Sudahlah, aku istirahat saja dulu" Kataku kemudian sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur di sofa

.

.

-3 Hari kemudian-

Normal P.O.V

.

"Uhmmm" Guman Kaito karena merasakan cahaya dari sela-sela gorden mulai masuk ke matanya. Tak lama kemudian, diapun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya

"Ini sudah 3 hari, Hari ini Gadis itu sudah bangun belum ya?" Guman Kaito.

"Lebih baik aku membuat sarapan dulu" Lanjutnya. Setelah sekitar 30 menit berada di dapur, Kaito langsung menuju ke kamarnya dilantai 2 untuk melihat keadaan si gadis. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Kaito langsung membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati. Dia buka sedikit pintu kamarnya, terlihat si gadis yang ternyata sudah bangun. Kaito pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya

"O hayou, kau sudah bangun?" Kata Kaito tiba-tiba. Terlihat gadis berambut biru sudah bangun dan sedang duduk di kasurnya

"Hai kau sudah bangun ya" Sapa Kaito. Si gadis terlihat begitu kaget dengan kehadiran Kaito dan langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. Kaito heran dengan tingkah si gadis, dia langsung mendekati gadis itu

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya Kaito sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tak ada jawaban

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

Karena masih tak ada jawaban, Kaito langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan sekarang, dia langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke sudut ruangan, kemudian duduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Kaito yang masih terlihat bingung kemudian mendekati gadis itu dengan perlahan

"Anoo, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kaito. Tak ada jawaban

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kaito lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Kaito sambil menyentuh pundak gadis itu. Kaito merasakan tubuh si gadis yang mulai gemetar dan mulai terdengaar suara tangis. Bahkan Kaito mulai berpikir mungkin gadis ini tak bisa bicara

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyakitimu" Kata Kaito. Tangisan si gadis mulai terdengar jelas walaupun tidak terlalu keras, dan secara reflek Kaito langsung memeluknya

"Sudah, sudah, kau aman disini. Aku tak akan menyakitimu kog" Kata Kaito lagi sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu. Adegan itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai akhirnya si gadis mulai berhenti menangis.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Kaito, si gadis hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, wajahnya masih terbenam di dada bidang Kaito, kedua tangannya menggenggam kaos yang digunakan Kaito.

Kruyuuuukkkkk

Terdengar suara perut si gadis. Wajar saja, dia sudah tiga hari tertidur. Kaito yang mendengar suara perut gadis itu langsung menahan tawanya

"Baiklah, ayo sarapan dulu, perasaanmu akan lebih baik nanti" Kata Kaito sambil membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Setelah membantu gadis itu untuk duduk di kasurnya, Kaito langsung keluar. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah nampan dengan dua buah piring berisin nasi goreng buatannya dan dua buah gelas berisi air putih.

"Sudah agak dingin, tapi makanlah" Kata Kaito sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng itu pada si gadis. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan agak ragu

"Tenang saja, itu hanya nasi goreng biasa" Kata Kaito lagi, kemudian Kaito mulai menyantap makanannya. Si gadis mulai menyendok makanannya lalu memakannya, tak lama sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Kaito yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya" Kata Kaito

.

-Skip Time-

.

Sekarang Kaito adan si gadis berada di ruang tamu, si gadis kini menggunakan pakaian milik Kaito. Sebuah kaos panjang berwarna putih dengan garis biru di bagian pundak juga lengan dengan gambar es krim di bagian tengah, serta sebuah celana jeans berwarna biru gelap untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Kaito sendiri menggunakan sebuah kaos pendek berwarna biru dan sebuah celana training berwarna hitam serta sebuah syal panjang berwarna biru di lehernya.

"Anoo, Maaf kalau bajunya kebesaran" Kaito memulai percakapan karena sudah cukup lama mereka saling diam. Si gadis melihat sebentar kearah Kaito

"Hmm" Jawab gadis itu sambil menggeleng pelan

"Maaf menanyakan ini, tapi, ehm, Anoo apakah kau tak bisa bicara?" Tanya Kaito pelan

"..." Si gadis diam, dia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan pelan

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengatakan siapa namamu?" Tanya Kaito

"Na..mae?" Kata si gadis pelan

"Ya, namamu" Jelas Kaito

"Na...maku? Aku... Tak ingat...nama..Ku..." Kata si gadis sambil menunduk, air matanya mulai mengalir

"E-eh, ja-jangan menagis" Kata Kaito gugup, dia mencoba menenangkan gadis itu

"Na...maku" Kata gadis itu sambil terisak

"Sudah, jangan dipaksa, nanti juga ingat" Kata kaito. Si gadis mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke Kaito.

"..."

"Oh iya, aku Shion Kaito, panggil saja Kaito" Kata Kaito memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ka...I..To?" Kata si gadis mencoba mengucapkan namanya

"Ya, Kaito. Hey tunggu sebentar" Kata Kaito. Si gadis melihatnya dengan tatapan heran

"Kaiko" Seru Kaito tiba-tiba

"Kai..Ko?" Tanya Si gadis perlahan

"Kau terlihat seperti aku, jadi aku akan memanggilmu Kaiko, bagaimana?" Jelas Kaito

"Kaiko?" Guman si gadis

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kaito

"Ehm..!" Si gadis kemudian mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, mulai hari ini namamu adalah Kaiko" Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum

"Kaiko, namaku..Kaiko" Guman si gadis sambil tersenyum

"Ya, Salam kenal...Kaiko-chan" Kaito tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Si Gadis -Kaiko-

"Ehm.." Si gadis mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oke, sekarang ayo kita perlengkapan untukmu, tak mungkin kau akan terus memakai perlengkapan-ku kan" Kata Kaito sambil berdiri, Kaiko menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung

"Sampai ingatanmu kembali, tinggalah disini dulu. Oke, aku ganti baju dulu ya" Kata Kaito sambil berjalan menuju tangga ke arah kamarnya

"Kai...to.." Guman Kaiko pelan

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : You Are... END

.

Alfan : Yak satu lagi Fic Gaje dari Alfan, Maaf "Escape From the World" sama "Colorfull Family"-nya masih macet. Masih dalam pemrosesan

Moka : Nii banyak alasan

Alfan : Yang penting apdet

Moka : Terserahlah *Ngeloyor pergi*

Alfan : Yah, dianya pergi, Sudahlah. Akhir kata, Bolehkah Alfan minta Review? Tolong jangan nge-Flame, Alfan gak tahan panas. Jaa na ^^


End file.
